New Slug New Villain-fic
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Que paso después de perder a su padre, un dolor intenso se sintió en el corazón de un Shane al perderlo, algo oscuro se transforma en él, una gran y poderosa babosa contra una gran enemigo
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí el fic, pendiente espero que les guste.**

New Slug New Villain

Will Shane gran lanzador de babosas, y un muy buen padre, su hijo Eli Shane era un niño valiente y decidido, siempre estaba alegre y sacaba buenas notas, Eli vivía feliz con su madre y su padre y el resto de su familia. Pero, la noche en que Burpy la mejor babosa de su padre llegó a su casa se sorprendió, pensaba que todo era solo una pesadilla, una simple y única pesadilla, pero no, era verdad, su padre había desaparecido. Al leer la carta ya no sintió alegría y euforia, sino decepción y tristeza. Su madre al entrar a su habitación vio a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente, ella lo abrazo y vio la carta de su esposo, empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos azules, al ver que su hijo ya no tenía esperanzas le dijo algo muy conmovedor y consolador, que cualquier madre diría a sus hijos en momentos difíciles.

Pasó 5 años, ahora Eli no era un niño, sino un adolescente serio y curioso, fue duro para él despedirse de toda su familia, era el próximo Shane, debía proteger a Bajoterra.

Un tiempo después, en una fuerte lucha con el Doctor Blakk (recuerden en su nueva forma :D) tenía una ametralladora, y Goon Doc con una sonrisa controlando a un tipo.

No lo podía creer, o sí, era su padre el que estaba detrás de esa mascara, se reencontró con él, era una gran emoción, pero Goon Doc no se dejaría así que controló a Blakk lo iva atacar, pero el amor de un padre nunca se detiene, empujó a Blakk hacia un agujero y desaparecieron.

-NO NO NO NO!-gritaba un desesperado Eli, sus amigos trataron de calmarlo y se unieron para ir en la busceda de su padre, pero lo que no sabían es que algo oscuro se formaba en el.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ira, rencor, decepción y venganza se formó en su corazón, ya no era el mismo de antes, no hablaba mucho, comía menos, siempre estaba en su habitación, hasta que un día

-Eli, ya no estes así como un poco por lo menos-le decía Trixie con preocupación y calmada

-Trix tiene razón hace días que no comes casi nada-Kord le dijo preocupado

-Arghhhh…..-lanzaba bufidos de incomodidad y enojo-¡Saben algo ustedes no entienden el dolor que siento!¡Dejenme en PAZ!-gritó Eli como nunca antes

Junjie, Pronto y Kord tragaron fuerte al ver su reacción

-Sabes Eli ya no voy a soportar tus berrinches me entiendes!-Trixie empezó a perder la paciencia

-¡Mi papá puede morir!¡Saben algo, son unos inútiles!...no me comprenden-esto ultimo lo dijo casi murmurando

-Disculpen, mejor voy a patrullar-de mala gana fue hacia su meca y arrancó

-Dejemos que se calme-esta vez el que habló fue Junjie

-El joven Eli está muy molesto-Pronto estaba con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido

-Si es mejor-dijo Trixie mirando el camino de donde se fue Eli, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Con Eli**

Eli caminaba tranquilo y a la vez furioso, pateaba todo lo que tenía a su alcanze, Burpy casi se desmaya al oir sus gruñidos y maldiciones

-Ojalá se mueran…se pudran en el infierno-decía muy enojado (creo que me pasé…ups)

-Arghhhh…..-dijo mientras patea una roca cerca de ahí

Burpy no lo podía creer lo que hacía su dueño, hasta que vio algo moviéndose entre los hongos gigantes y arbustos, empezó a chillar, pero Eli no le hacía caso, así que prendió su cabecita cerca del rostro de su lanzador.

-Auch!Burpy!-gritó un fastidiado Eli, pero siguió caminando.

**En el territorio del Clan Sombra**

Un símbolo y 5 poderes alrededor de él, fuego, viento, agua, tierra y una babosa guardiana llamada Doc (coshita :3), las babosas elementales, las más poderosas de Bajoterra.

Pero un brillo rojo empezó a invadir estos símbolos

-Oh no-decía un miembro del Clan Sombra-Señor!-llamó al líder del Clan sombra

-No, esa babosa no-el jefe quedó asombrado al ver que una babosa había aparecido, una que tenía los cinco poderes de todas las babosas elementales

-Debemos hallarla y traerla, para que no la conviertan-todos los miembros del Clan Sombra desaparecieron

**En las Cavernas profundas**

-Al fin, otra vez libre-comentó alegre Goon Doc en el hombro de Blakk

-Si…ATAQUEN!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los flagelo, empezaron a disparar babosas malvadas por todos lados atacando a la gente.

-Que…que pasó-Will Shane empezó a despertar después de una gran caída, no mi hijo, Eli no, debo salir de aquí, intentó salir pero vió que estaba amarrado con cadenas, cerca a un río de agua oscura.

-No, hijo, no-dijo desanimado y con lagrimas

**Con Eli**

Sintió algo mirándo por detrás de él, volteó pero no había nada, sintió un escalofrio por la espalda, con lanzadora cargada con Burpy empezó a apuntar, Doc intentaba divisar que estaba allí pero no pudo.

-No fue nada-dijo Eli con untono mas calmado

Siguió caminando, hasta que….

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, Doc usaba su poder pero una esfera negra se atravesó en su camino.

-Doc…ahhhh!...Burpy avísenle a Trixie, Kord…argghhhh…..Junjie..y….ah…Pronto….-el dolor era insoportable, y cayó desmayado.

Doc y Burpy cargaron su lanzadora con dirección al refugio viendo con dolor lo que le sucedía a Eli.

Eli empezó a tener una pesadilla

_Pesadilla_

_-Reunir a los cinco-reconoció la voz de su padre _

_-Pero, hay una babosa especial-eso lo impactó, sintió un dolor fuerte en su cabeza._

_-Es una babosa con los cinco elementos, esta fue la única que se enfrentó con el Goon, hace muchos años atrás-la voz retumbaba en su cabeza._

_-Cuenta una leyenda, que esta babosa fue un cruce entre las elementales, pero diferente a ellas, la babosa SHANE-Eli casi se desmaya al oir su apellido en una ¿babosa?_

_-La mas poderosa, y la más buscada, cada 100 años un Shane es elegido para ser convertido en ella-Eli no aguantó más y todo se puso negro._

_Fin Pesadilla_

Un destello de luz fuerte hizo un circulo alrededor de él, todo empezó….

**Bien gracias a todos, y... creo que demoraré en actualizar el siguiente capítulo**

**Tengan paciencia**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**bye bye**

**Nicolle ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está, de acuerdo creo que no me demoré, y si todos se estaban preguntando si me gusta el Elixie la respuesta es SI.. nos leemos ;)**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Golpe final Kord-dijo Trixie, ya que estaban aburridos decidieron jugar un rato videojuegos-No otra vez-dijo Kord desanimado

-Oye…y sabes cuando va a llegar Eli.-a Trixie se le ocurrió preguntar

-No…pero porque tanto interés en él estos últimos días.-dijo Kord curioso y burlón

-Nooo…es…lo…lo que…que pien…sas...Kord, sólo es…mi amigo.-dijo Trixie muy nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo

-Si mucho.-dijo Kord siendo sarcástico-Pronto avisa que ya está la cena.-dijo el presumido topoide.-Ok…pero.-pero fue interrumpido por el troll-No te preocupes Trix ya llegará.-le dijo Kord caminando hasta la cocina, siendo seguido por Trixie y Junjie el cual había salido de su habitación.

De pronto se escucharon chillidos cerca a la puerta. Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Burpy y Doc sosteniendo la lanzadora de Eli.-Oh no.-dijo muy preocupada Trixie.-Burpy, Doc ¿qué sucedió con Eli?.-les preguntó Kord. Ellos soló escucharon chillidos de las dos babosas.

-Esperen un momento.-comentó Junjie de repente.-Tranquilícense, un poco.-las babosas respiraron y poco a poco se empezaron a calmar.-Ok.-las pequeñas babosas tuvieron una idea, actuarlo.

**Con los flagelo**

La gente desesperada corrían en diferentes lados, todos se preguntaban donde está la Banda de Shane, no sabían que hacer, solo escapar.

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué esa Banda no llega a protegerlos?.-preguntó Blakk con un poco de duda.-Es porque desconecté sus alarmas, Blakk.-le respondió el Goon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Debemos recuperar a los elementales para volver a convertirlos, hasta esa tal babosa sanadora.-dijo Goon enojado.

-Vamos a buscarlas.-los dos desaparecieron, en una nube roja oscura.

PDV Desconocida

No se que me pasó, solo sé que acabo de escuchar a mi padre sobre una babosa, todo estaba negro me había desmayado, luego de un momento a otro, apereció el clan sombra, no se como lo supe, solo escuchaba lo que hablaban, pero había algo raro, los podía entender pero sin el sombraductor. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Fin PDV Desconocida

-Arghhh…-Will Shane no se pudo soltar de las cadenas que lo sostenían. El clan sombra apareció junto a él.-Que…que hacen aquí.-preguntó Will. El clan sombra no le hiso caso, solo se veía como se preparaban para disparar.-Oh no, que piensan hacer.-dispararon a una babosa, una babosa muy diferente.

Solo se le vió transformarse, tenía el aspecto de un ave fénix solo que color azul con detalles celestes, tenía alas extremadamente largas cubiertas de fuego azul, tenía dos largas antenas de color blanco puro que llegaban hasta su espalda, una boca como la de una babosa tornado pero más fino, ojos azules zafiros puros, cola larga con plumas suaves al final de su cola. Este lanzó una bola de luz muy luminoso, que hasta podría dejar ciego a cualquiera

-Ahhhh.-gritó Will al sentir la presencia de esa poderosa luz.-Pero que.-se sorprendió al ver que las cadenas ya no estaban.-No puede ser.-dijo alegre y a la vez sorprendido al ver a una babosa única, la babosa shane. Will escuchó unos murmullos, del clan sombra.

-De que están hablando.-dijo Will parándose de donde estaba. De pronto el clan sombra mostró a la babosa parada en su mano, esta se veía mareada y confundida. Su aspecto tenía tres plumas en su cabecita, ojos azules zafiros un poco confundidos, detalles celestes en su pequeña espaldita, dos antenitas de color blanco puro. De pronto la pequeña criaturita se calmó y empezó a ver sus bracitos, desesperado empezó a chillar muy fuerte.-Ya tranquilízate.-le dijo Will a la babosa, esta le hizo caso y lo empezó a ver muy detenidamente.-Que sucede.-le preguntó, la babosa saltó a su hombro.-Bueno, no importa, ahora debemos protegerte, bien.-dijo acariciando su cabecita.

El clan sombra le dijo algo, pero él no le entendió, solo vió a la babosa en su hombro asentir con su cabecita, y el clan sombra despareció.-bueno, creo que te debo de cuidar ¿no?.- Esta asintió y chilló.-Esta bien, pero como vamos a salir de aquí.-dijo dudoso.-bien, debemos hacerlo.-caminando, tratando de buscar una salida.

**Con la Banda**

-Ok, entonces, quieren decir…que…Eli desapareció…-dijo Trixie asustada.-Vamos a buscarlo.-dijo el gran troll de las cavernas.-"El gran Pronto" ayudará en su búsqueda.- dijo Pronto con una pose heroica.-Y tenemos otro problema.-comentó Junjie, todos fueron a él que estaba en una de las ventanas del refugio.-Oh no es Blakk y el Goon, vienen hacía acá.-dijo Trixie, todos alistaron sus lanzadoras con las babosas elementales, Doc y Burpy estaban en sus hombros de Trixie.

-¡A sus mecas!.-gritó ella apurada, todos le hicieron caso.-Vaya vaya, la banda de Shane.-comentó sonriente el Goon.-Esperen, donde está Eli.-dijo muy enojado, todos se quedaron callados.-Para que lo quieres.-dijo Kord con su lanzadora cargada con la babosa elemental agua, esta estaba gruñendo.

-Yo solo quiero su destrucción.-De pronto aparecieron varios flagelo con babosas malvadas en sus lanzadoras.

Empezó una guerra cerca del refugio, todos avanzaron con sus meca-bestias, en dirección a Campo Callado.

-Que pasó aquí.-dijo Trixie sorprendida.-Muajajajajaja.-Blakk disparó al Goon, se transformó.-¡Disparen!.-avisó Trixie, todos dispararon a las babosas mencionadas, estas se transformaron y atacaron, pero pasó algo inexplicable, el Goon las transformó en malvadas a todas, voltearon y volaron en dirección a ellos.

-Ahhhhhh!

**Muajajajajajaajajajaja suspenso, ojala les aya gustado, dejen sus reviews, ya quiero ver la película AHHHH!**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**Bye Bye**

**Nicolle ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olvide decirles, Will sigue con el cabello largo, ya saben si vieron la película, creo que nah olvídenlo…**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Mmmm…creo que es por aquí.-dijo Will a la babosa en su hombro, esta estaba confundida soltó un chillido, tampoco sabía que hacer.-Creo que tu tampoco sabes.-adivinó Will.

-Que te parece si te disparo y me ayudas un poco.-la pequeña babosa asintió, saltó de su hambro hacia un tubo de babosas fue disparada, se transformó y empezó a volar por todo el lugar.

**Con la Banda y los flagelo**

-Ahhhhh!.-gritaron todos al ver a las babosas elementales acercárseles con velocidad.-Doc, ¡cúralas!¡Ya!.-gritó Trixie disparando a Doc, este se transformó, disparó un rayo curador, las babosas se curaron.

-¡NO!-furioso el Goon fue disparado en dirección a la Banda con intenciones de acerles daño, Junjie estaba alistando sus lanzadoras de muñecas, pero de la nada fue lanzada una babosa.

-Que babosa es esa.-comentó Junjie viendo atentamente al igual que los demás a la babosa transformada.

El Goon no lo podía creer, esa era la babosa, la que se enfrentó la única. Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente y empezaron una lucha entre ellos, poco a poco, como la nueva babosa Shane, era primerizo no aguantó más y fue derrotado por Goon.

-No puede ser ¡Tú no!.-gritó furioso ya en su forma normal, la otra babosa lo veía con rencor.

-Blakk vámonos.-dijo este.-Pero…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.-Dije ¡VAMONOS!-no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y se fueron.

-Will Shane.-exclamaron todos con alegría y fueron a abrazarlo.

-Si, muchas gracias-La babosa se acercó a Will.-Y que tipo de babosa es ó Kord con curiosidad.-Es una babosa muy especial la babosa Shane, sin ofender.-dijo a las otras babosas, estas hicieron una seña de que no se preocupara.

-Wow.-Trixie agarró su cámara y empezó a grabarla.-Es fantástica y de donde es.-preguntó Trixie sin quitarle la vista a la babosa.

-En realidad no se, solo el Clan Sombra me lo dio.-dijo Will mirando a la babosa en su mano.

Burpy lo miraba con una cara sorprendido y mirándolo fijamente intimidando a la nueva babosa.

-No sabía que había una babosa con el apellido Shane.-cometó Pronto.-Así es, pero es una larga historia.-dicho esto todos subieron a sus mecas con las babosas elementales alegres por la nueva babosa e integrante de ellos.

-Esperen, y donde está Eli es muy tarde, debe estar con ustedes.-todos bajaron la cabeza, Trixie puso una cara muy deprimida.

-Eli no a llegado hace horas que se fue, por que se sentía devastado y….desapareció no sabemos donde está.-Will no lo podía creer ahora él no sabía que hacer.-Pronto dice que es mejor ir rápido al refugio.-dijo el topoide interrumpiendo.

Todos partieron con sus mecas y Will estaba en la paret trasera de la meca de Kord muy deprimido.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Entonces, una babosa te venció.-dijo muy sorprendido Blakk al haber escuchado la historia.

-Si, pero cobraré venganza Blakk…ya verás.-Yo te acompaño.-dijo Blakk caminando hacia él.- No Blakk es mi pelea yo debo derrotarlo , ¡ENTIENDES!-Blakk no dijo nada.-Mejor me voy.-el Goon desapareció.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Todos en el refugio estaban durmiendo excepto una babosa que estaba muy triste.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, esta avanzó despacio para no despertar a los demás, no pudo ver que estaba allí.

-Nos volvemos a ver.-la babosa volteó.-Grrrr….-empezó a gruñir.-Ja, hazlo si quieres inténtalo.-los dos empezaron una pelea dentro del refugio, las demás babosas se levantaron una infierno, una babosa tornado y una sanadora.

Avanzaron hasta ellos para detenerlos.-Muajajajaja.-las tres babosas trataron de impedirlo pero el Goon se les adelantó.-Miren la destrucción de Eli Shane.-dijo apuntando a la babosa, Burpy casi se desmaya, Bluster estaba boquiabierto y Doc estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Fue muy tarde la había transformado en malvada, ahora tenia los ojos negros con la pupila roja, sus plumas cambiaron a negro puro, su cuerpecito era negro, con detalles azules marinos en su espaldita, sus antenas a un rojo oscuro, y sus dientes crecieron, ahora eran dos colmillos como los de un vampiro.

Fue lanzado y se transformó (su transformación es igual a la que ya mencioné en el capítulo anterior), voló a la velocidad de un rayo hacia las tres babosas, saltaron y trataron de detenerlo.

-Que es ese ruido.-comentó Trixie levantándose, salió de su habitación.

-Ahhhh.-gritó al sentir el impacto de la babosa malvada, y cayó desmayada, extrañamente no despertó a nadie.(dormilones ¬¬)

-Alto.-dijo Goon a la babosa.-dije ALTO.-gritó, pero la babosa escapó del refugio.-No importa felizmente ya es una babosa malvada.-dijo por último y desapareció en una nube verde con negro.

Las tres babosas fueron a auxiliar a Trixie.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

La babosa se había perdido en el bosque, no sabía por donde ir, de la nada fue lanzada una babosa aracniredes, hizo una telaraña y atrapó a la distraída babosa malvada en una trampa.

-Si lo atrapamos.-celebró Billy muy alegre.-Nuestro mayor tesoro.-vió a la babosa malvada en su forma normal gruñendo tratando de salir de allí.-Nunca ví esta babosa en mi vida, Peque Gafas manténganlo quieto, le hicieron caso, pero al hacerlo.

-Pero que…-exclamó Billy al ver como la babosa crecía de tamaño y tomaba la forma de un humano.

-¡ELI SHANE!

**Sip este fue el tercer capitulo, espero que no lo hayan avanzado solo hasta aquí ah, bueno…**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**Bye bye**

**Nicolle ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente….

-Pero que pasó aquí-dijo sorprendido Kord al ver el desastre en el refugio.-Pronto no tiene idea…Trixie!-gritó el topoide corriendo hacia ella.-Esto no es bueno, que le pasó.-Will vió una pequeña herida en su cuello.-Junjie, Kord, Pronto traigan un paño húmedo, alcohol, una venda y otro paño pero seco.-asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a buscar lo necesario.-Todavía respira no se preocupen.-le dijo a las babosas quienes estaban aliviados, pero faltaba decirles algo a la banda.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Empezaron a retroceder lentamente sorprendidos y a la vez aterrorizados.-No puede ser.-decía Billy sorprendido viéndolo atentamente.-Eli, estas muy….cambiado.-todos ahora no veían al mismo Eli Shane de antes, sino de una forma escalofriante.

Vestía una camisa con capucha negra, un pantalón gris medio rasgado, ya no tenía guantes de lanzador ni lanzadora, ni correa para tubos de babosas, solo un cinturón alrededor de la cintura (jejejejeje XD), estaba puesto unas zapatillas color marrón, al lado derecho de su cinturón tenía un cuchillo, y al lado izquierdo un látigo que a la vista podría matar a cualquiera.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color azulado a una rojo intenso estos reflejaban ira y rencor, su cabello se tornó a un negro oscuro, tenía dos colmillos sobresalientes como los de un vampiro, y tenía una pequeña marca en forma de una estrella desecha de color rojo cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

-Ammhhhh….Corran!-montaron a sus mecas-hienas y arrancaron a quien sabe donde.

-Grrrrrr….-Eli gruñía mientras los veía partir. Misteriosamente desapareció.-Ufff…-respiraron aliviados. Pero su suerte no estaba con ellos, detrás apareció con dos cuchillos en sus manos, caminó sin hacer ruido y empezó a atacarles ferozmente.-AHH!.gritaban de agonía y dolor, al sentir como el metal les atravesaba cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Eli dio un gruñido y desapareció.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Blakk debes atraprarlo, yo ya hice mi parte ahora es tú turno.-decía el Goon mirándolo.-Bien, pero quiero mi recompensa.-Oh claro que la tendrás, te daré a todas las babosas elementales convertidas en malvadas Blakk.-este asintió ya tenía un trato y desapareció.

-Bueno a hacer mi trabajo.-Blakk caminó lentamente con su ametralladora cargada con dirección al Refugio Shane.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Mmmm..que…que pasó..-Trixie ya había despertado, pero estaba en su habitación.-Estas bien tranquila.-ella sentía raro su cuello, se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña venda.

-Bien…pero..arghh…no se…que sucedió…anoche.-todos fijaron sus vistas en las babosas, estas estaban preocupadas y chillaron de tristeza.-Ustedes estuvieron presentes, nos pueden explicar que pasó.-dijo Junjie calmado y serio. Las babosas escribieron algo en el piso con un plumón.-Oh no, el "Gran Pronto" no quiere limpiar eso.-dijo un molestado topoide.

-Shhhhh…..-todos le dijeron Pronto se quedó empezó a leer.-El..Goo….n..atacó…y trans…fro..mó….a la…ba..bosa..en malva..da…y dij..o su nombre…era…-pero no pudo terminar de leer porque se veía borroso. Las babosas elementales, pusieron un cara de angustia, estaban en riesgo de transformarse en malvadas.

El alarma del refugio sonó, la video pantalla ostró a Blakk con los flagelo acercarse al refugio.-Vamos andadndo, Kord, Pronto cuiden a Trixie rápido.-ellos asintieron.-Junjie, acompañame.

-Muajajajjajaja.-reía Blakk disparando a todas las babosas malvadas con su ametralladora.-BLAKK!.-gritó Will.-Vaya Will parece que te escapaste, mala idea debiste quedarte ahí jajajjajaaj…-Junjie dispara ya.-le avisó, Junjie disparó a Juju (su babosa infierno :)) y a la babosa elemental fuego. Se transformaron y empezaron a atacar.-Burpy puedes hacerlo.-dijo disparando a su babosa infierno.

La babosa elemental fuego tenía un dolor de cabeza, sus ataques se desvanecieron poco a poco.-Que le sucede.-dijo Will.-Doc ayudala.-disparó a Doc este se acercó a la babosa, pero el elemental fuego se transformó en malvada.-Junjie cuidado.-gritó, los dos montaron sus mecas.-Pero como, cuando, porque.-decía Junjie sorprendido, ni siquiera el Goon la había tocado.-Ahhh!.-sintió el impacto de la babosa cerca a ellos haciéndoles caer.

La babosa elemental malvada regreso a su protoforma. Blakk lo puso en un tubo de babosas.-Ves todo el poder que tengo Will.-dijo Blakk burlándose.-Blakk faltan los otro cuatro.-le dijo el Goon comunicándose por la mente.-Bien.-respondió.

-Doc!-gritó Will, corriendo hasta la babosa mencionada, esta estaba en el piso desmayada.-Junjie comunícate con Kord y Pronto.-Bien, Kord prepara tu lanzadora y avísale a Pronto, Blakk va hacia el refugio.

_-Lo haré, pero que pasó_

-Luego te lo vamos a decir, prepara a las babosas elementales y como está Trixie

-_Bien ya mejoró, le avisaré a Pronto_

Cortó el comunicador.-Will, mejor vamos donde el Clan Sombra para ver que sucede.-Will lo pensó un momento y asintió.-Vamos-se fueron en dirección al territorio del clan sombra con Doc en sus manos.

XDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

El Goon revisaba por los bosques a ver si encontraba a la babosa.-Vaya, que pasó aquí.-dijo viendo los cuerpos de la pandilla Hoola.-Ayuda…nos.-pidió Billy con dolor.-Ja! Ni ustedes pueden defenderse.-Billy no aguentó y se desmayó.

-Donde estás.-siguió saltando.-Grrrr…-escuchó un ruido. Este volteó, nada. Otra vez lo escuchó, volteó, nada.-Parece, que no te rindes.-al escuchar detrás suyo, volteó y se encontró una gran sorpresa.

-Eli….pero….como…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Nah Nah volví, y aquí SI va aparecer el Dark Eli, jejejejejeje… La película se estrenará mañana, ya no puedo esperar! Estoy saltando en mi cama, estoy gritando AHHHHHH!**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez viste a tu profesor de educación física correr?**

**Yo, nunca, nunca, nunca, flojos ¬¬**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc **

**Bye Bye**

**Nicolle ;D**

**P.D.: Dejen reviews, o sino mi perro va y les arranca la boca cuando duermen MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...cof…cof…. **

**Vale: No le hagan caso….**

**Yo: cállate ¬¬**


	5. Chapter 5

-Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar Goon.-respondió Eli, pero su voz era más grave.

-Si, y que…haces….asi-Eli no respondió, solo se le vino el recuerdo de cómo su padre desaparecía con Blakk en ese agujero.

-Sabes, ya no me importa mi padre, ni mi banda, sólo quiero destruirte y también a todo Bajoterra-dijo lanzando un bufido.

-Tranquilo yo te puedo ayudar.

-No nesecito tu ayuda Goon

-Te haré un trato Eli, te ayudo y tu matas a tu padre

-Yo, no acepto, voy a trabajar sólo-dijo Eli sacando su látigo.

-Mira que tal…-pero fue interrumpido como una mano lo agarraba

-Me ¡escuchaste bien! No NESECITO ¡AYUDA!-su grito casi se escucho por todo el bosque.

El Goon no respondió-Ahhh!-gritó cuando Eli lo lanzó quién sabe a dónde, no lo podía creer, ese ¿era Eli Shane?

_-Will que estas haciendo aquí_.-le dijo el clan sombra.

-Nesecito, su ayuda-dijo mostrando a Doc entre sus manos

_-Que pasó Shane._

-El Goon volvió y….convirtió a la babosa que me la entregaron

_-QUE! Will TU debías cuidar a la babosa_

-Lo sé lo siento

-_Entrégame a Doc_- Will le hizo caso.

_-Bien, Will, tú sabes cuál es la importancia de la babosa Shane y Doc._

-Yo…si lo sé..pero…

_-Esa babosa era un Shane, ya fue elegido, alguien de tu familia Will, y el elegido fue tu HIJO_

-Pe…pero..era…Eli…yo..no..

_-Si, fue convertido en malvado Will_

Will no respondió, sólo quería reencontrarse con su hijo, pero se desilucionó al saber que se había convertido en una babosa malvada…ahora en Bajoterra había un "nuevo villano"...

-Rindanse, ahora yo tengo acasi todas las babosas más poderosas de Bajoterra-dijo Blakk disparando.

-Hazlo ahora Bluster-dijo Trixie disparando a su babosa tornado.

-Muajajajajaja..reía macabramente.

Un chico con capucha negra caminaba lentamente, por el bosque, fleco cubriendo su cara y parecía enojado, se transformo en babosa y siguió su camino.

-Kord, Pronto Trixie que hacen aquí-dijo Junjie

-Blakk escapó, los flagelo van directo a la caverna futuria-dijo Kord agitado

-Chicos, Blakk atrapó a las babosas elementales, y las transformó-dijo Trixie con una cicatriz en su cuello.

-Pronto no tiene idea que está pasando-dijo el topoide.

_-Will, busquen a Eli, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto._

-Bien

_-Nosotros tendremos a Doc_

-Ok. Chicos andando, a la caverna futuria

Se escuchó un gruñido, Blakk vió y para su sorpresa apareció una babosa.

-La..babosa Shane! No puede ser-dijo acercándose, pero esta saltó a su hombro-Pero qué, intentó sacarlo de allí. Pero fue más rápido e hizo que Blakk se desmayara.

**En la mente de blakk**

-Arghh-dijo levantándose

-Vaya Blakk pareces…preocupado

Blakk volteó y vió a la babosa mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna

-Tu voz me parece conocida

-Eso no importa Blakk, sabes yo también tengo los mismos poderes que Goon

-No me digas que…

-Si lo voy a hacer

-Jamás, dijo alistando su ametralladora y disparando babosas carneros y granadas malvadas hacía la babosa Shane malvada. Pero utilizó sus poderes y convirtió a todas las babosas en babosas estropeadas.

-Grrrr….dijo Eli Transformándose y creciendo de tamaño.

-Blakk, siempre quise hacer esto, dijo avanzando y agarrando a Blakk con su cola y acercándolo a su cara.

-Dile adiós a Bajoterra Blakk

-Noooo-gritó sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, poco a poco cambió, sus ojos se volvieron azules en forma de un gato, le crecieron colmillos y apareció la marca cerca su ojo izquierdo.

**Fuera de la mente de Blakk**

Blakk despertó, la babosa saltó a su hombro

-Vamos en busca de mi padre y de la banda de Shane-dijo con otra voz y desapareciendo.

-Katherine Tobías ya están a salvo-avisó Junjie

-Si pero Blakk y el Goon podrían atacar en cualquier momento-dijo Will

Escucharon un ruido, todos alistaron sus lanzadoras, Blakk apareció con al muy esperada babosa en su hombro derecho.

-Jajajajajja en serio me quieres destruir-dijo Blakk controlado por la babosa

-Blakk pro favor no dejes que esa babosa te controle

-esa babosa, ESA BABOSA, mi propio padre me dice eso

-Pero Eli tu estas…

-Si puedo controlar mentes papá-dijo por medio de la voz de Blakk.

-Hijo yo…

-Nada, ataquen!

Muchos flagelos aparecieron alrededor de la banda y de los dos científicos.

-¡Atrapenlos!-ellos trataron de salir pero los atraparon y les quitaron la lanzadora a cada uno.

-A la superficie ya!-gritó Blakk y la babosa en su hombro sonreía

-NOOOO!

Pero de la nada fue disparada Doc, la babosa shane fue disparada por Blakk, se transformmó y los dos empezaron a pelear, Doc lanzo un rayo de luz que la desterró de Bajoterra, quien sabe a que lugar junto con Blakk y los flagelo, lo bueno es que todos estaban bien.

-Doc si-festejaron todos, pero fue una gran lucha entre una babosa y un nuevo villano.

Ahhhh-Arghh yo no me detendré hasta destruir a mi padre y a esa banda, ya verán mi venganza pronto lo verán-marchándose desapareció.

**¿FIN?**

**Y mi fantas….mierda de fic, gracias, el otro que actualizare, será el dia miércoles, que espero que haya internet.**

**Bye Bye**

**Nicolle**


End file.
